In wireless communications, a bandwidth of a communication system may be determined according to a communication standard. However, frequency spectrum owned by an operator may not just be the one defined in the communication standard, and thus, in order to improve the utilization efficiency of nonstandard frequency spectrum, the bandwidth may be extended.
Information for scheduling a channel carrying downlink data is included in downlink control information (DCI), and the DCI includes resource indication information for supporting a frequency location of the channel carrying the downlink data. For a bandwidth defined in a communication standard, the size of a DCI corresponding to the bandwidth is fixed. With the extension of the bandwidth, the bigger the bandwidth of a system is, the higher the overhead of resource indication information is, and the size of the DCI is inconsistent with that of the DCI corresponding to the bandwidth defined in the communication standard.